1. Field of the Invention
In one aspect, the invention relates to an assembly for contemporaneously preparing, encoding, and validating the encoding of symbologies and associated RFID transponders. In another aspect, the invention relates to a process for contemporaneously preparing, encoding, and validating the encoding of symbologies and associated RFID transponders. In yet another aspect, the invention relates to a system or assemblage for maintaining inventory control utilizing contemporaneously prepared, encoded, and validated symbologies and associated RFID transponders. In another aspect, the invention relates to a system or assemblage for facilitating a chain-of-custody protocol utilizing contemporaneously prepared, encoded, and validated symbologies and associated RFID transponders. In another aspect, the invention relates to a system or assemblage for simultaneously identifying and encoding a plurality of RFID tags, each tag including an alpha-numeric character(s), a 2-D barcode, color coding, and an RFID transponder having a UTID.
2. Description of the Related Art
A “symbology” may be defined as a predefined configuration of one or more symbols, icons, logos, and the like, which can “contain” or represent data that may be read and decoded by a scanner and/or a decoding protocol. Examples of a symbology include a system of linear barcodes, a 2-dimensional or “2-D” code, which may take one of several forms, such as an Aztec code, a DataMatrix code, a Maxicode, a QR code, or forms similar to linear barcodes, alpha-numeric characters, color bars, ID photos, fingerprints, and retinal images.
Other technologies, such as a magnetic strip or a radio-frequency identification (RFID) tag, may also store data for later retrieval. Each symbology and/or technology may be associated with a different encoding technique, different reading technique, different technical specification or characteristic, different industry standard, and the like. Preparing, encoding, and validating several different, but associated, symbologies and/or technologies may involve multiple encoding devices, multiple scanning devices, and validation devices that are capable of interpreting and comparing data from the different technologies.
RFID inlays may be prepared, encoded, and incorporated with products having a generally undifferentiated appearance. In addition to an RFID transponder, an item may be uniquely identified by a magnetic strip, embossed alphanumerics, a barcode, or a combination thereof. For example, a credit card may include embossed alphanumeric characters, a magnetic strip, and an RFID transponder. The redundant data storage components may be monitored by one or more of a visual scanning instrument, a magnetic reader, a radio-frequency transceiver, and the like.
Each data storage component, e.g. barcode, color bar, RFID transponder, must be accurately encoded with selected data, and the accuracy must be validated. The data associated with a data storage component must also be verified against the data associated with every other data storage component. Preparing, encoding, and validating multiple technologies and symbologies, particularly in a coordinated manner, raises technological and operational challenges. There is a need for a system that enables end users to dynamically select data input for diverse storage components and to validate such data input.